Chou butterfly
by nemurustar
Summary: ShinouDaikenja Warning: SPOILER ALERT! May contain spoilers for the later part of the series. It also contains shonen ai so those squirmish about such things might want to avoid this. To avoid spoilers, summary's within.


Author: nemurustar

Pairing: Shinou/Daikenja

Warning: Not for those against the above pairing, and spoilers for the end of the series.

Summary: Shinou thought long and hard about his plan and takes his chances on it even if chances of it succeeding was rather slim.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction__ definately not making profit on it.__They are properties of Tomo Takabayashi__ and Studio Deen. This entire fanfiction was made for fun and also to add on to the limited amount of Shinou /Daikenja fics out there, coz I believe they need more love!!! _ And also, credits to Amano Tsukiko and company for the song "Chou".

**Chou -butterfly- **

A small smile spread upon those red lips as dark eyes etched a certain sadness. A faint memory to keep him going on as the plan unrolls. For far too long, he searched, and waited for those dark eyes to look at him, not knowing how long it'll take till they'll finally be together, if they would ever.

It was a long and tedious plan which might fall apart anytime, the biggest gamble he ever took, with not only his own life but the lives of his entire world in his hands entrusted to his ever loyal advisor, even if it meant that chances of them ever meeting again were slim to none. His heart wept at the thought of losing the captor of his heart forever. In essence, he entrusted his life… his soul to the dark haired man.

Burning, he felt his arm burned with the dark scars… the mark of Soushu. It was eating him alive from within as he slowly felt himself slipping away fast, but he held on to his believe to the day when he would be crushed by black, finally setting him free from the burden of being a vessel to Soushu's essence.

Shinou often pondered on when his hard work would ever succeed, as he stayed cocooned in the lapse of time and space as centuries pass by. He knew back then that it would occur anytime soon, if it will ever, but as day turned to darkness, the light one let out a small smile as the dark one stood by him, captivated by those dark eyes pouring concern over him. Daikenja reached and held onto Shinou's hand and laid his head softly on his shoulder. A sad smile etched the blonde's lips as the dark eyed man's hands shook a little in his own hand. Even through the calm exterior of the Advisor, Shinou knew that inside held certain level of fear and uncertainty at the turn of events. Leaning down Shinou laid a gentle kiss on Daikenja's lips. He held on to his belief that through the two worlds, one day, their hands would tangle and Shinou would finally find his beloved Daikenja, even as centuries pass by and Shinou waited silently in nothingness.

"Shinou, are you sure you want to go on with the plan?" Daikenja's voice rang with worry as those dark eyes bored into the blue ones. The blonde let out a tired smile. "I'm afraid, my dear dark one, that we are left with no other choice. I can feel myself slipping away fast, and I'm very sure you've noticed the lack of control of my anger and despair lately," Shinou let out a sigh as he rested his forehead on the cool glass pane of the window in his private chambers. Daikenja's arms wrapped itself around his waist, resting his own dark head onto Shinou's strong back. "I'm very much afraid of losing control of myself, and I can't help but think that it might just happen very soon." There was a long pause before Shinou continued. "Before that happens, I want you to destroy me. Destroy me while I'm still _me, _because I have no idea what possibilities could happen once Soushu takes over my very soul. Already I can feel it happening. I do not want to see _me_ destroying the very lands _I _built and protected." By then Shinou was already shaking as tears flowed from his crystal blue eyes. Silently, Daikenja tightened his arms protectively around his light, burying his face deeper into Shinou's back and cried.

Shinou's wait turned from centuries to millenniums… waiting for the day when the Dark one would destroy him… waiting for the very person he entrusted to do so. His soul burned as he felt Soushu slowly, and surely, taking over him. He had even thought on the possibility of his Daikenja not being able to fulfill their promise, failing to meet him as planned… of him falling deeper and deeper into Soushu's will till his very essence cease to exist, leaving Soushu to have complete control of his soul.

But those dark eyes and hair appeared once more, behind reflective glasses, in a form of a high school boy. Shinou smiled as those familiar eyes crinkled behind those glasses, yet they no longer belonged to his beloved dark one, even if they knew everything about him. "I'm here to fulfill the promise we once made, Shinou." Murata's voice echoed through the walls of the Shrine where the boxes laid. "Welcome back."


End file.
